A way to say goodbye
by Lukas Angelis
Summary: After years of fighting, one of the Powerpuff girls is tired of all the damage and harm and sends one final goodbye and plea to her loved ones
1. One girl's goodbye

Powerpuff girls

A Way to Say Good-Bye

A/N: Just to let you know the girls are between seventeen and twenty

Dear gracious and dear sisters of mine.

I know that once you read this letter that you will be greatly surpised to understand that it's over for me. I have loved both of you and the Professor all my life, but I can't keep going on like this. We have saved the day nearly everyday and I just can't keep doing it. I want out of it all but I know that I can't just exist and not the day. After many months of thought I have finally come to the only reasonable and feaseable conclusion. I can't believe how hard this is to say even in a letter. After all the things that have happened to us facing the ultamate evils, stopping meteors, giant monsters, mad scientists, boogymen, and God knows how many personal issues we've dealt with.

Bubbles, first I must say I am sorry, for how I have treated you over the years. When you got your glasses, all I did was laugh at you. I treated you like a baby trying to protect you when I should have been helping you train so you wouldn't need my protection. When you fell ill and couldn't save the day, for the most part I thought you were faking it. Then when you actually went to the hospital, I didn't realize how mean I had been. When you got with Boomer last summer, I was never for you because I was so busy saving the day, and I wasn't even there for you when you announced that you two were getting married. I was so caught upi in my work and research and our job that I wasn't even present when you gave birth to my little niece Robin. I can't explain how sorry I am that haven't been for you and will continue to not be there.

Buttercup, to you I have been the hardest on when all you were trying to do was help. It seems that your method of saving the day, while unorthodox it is, actually will save more lives in the end. I did want the people safe, but I didn't want to hurt the enemies in a way that to make them suffer like you did. I now can see that in a lot of cases your way is better. When Bubble had her child, you still made it even though the monster was at twice as hard as the enemy I was facing but you made it with plenty of time to spare. I was hard on you I know, too hard, so hard that I drove you to drugs and I don't even know how far down that road I drove you. When you let loose on me your anger, hatred and pain I knew that being by your side will just keep you angry at me. I know that being near you will not make things any better for you which is another reason for this choice.

Brick to you, I have ignored you everyday of our relationship. It seems that our realtionship our roles are reversed. I forget dates in our relationship, and you want us to talk more. I know because I've ignored you so much and that is why you have cheated on me all those time. I know that I was mad at you when you cheated on me which actually drove me to cheat on you too. The worst part about it was that it was with your brother Butch, don't blame him it was my fault. I got him drunk and then seduced him just to get back at you. I realize it was my fault and you deserve better then me. Whenever we talk I can never express my true deep feelings because I don't want you to know the real me. I don't want you to know, because I'm scared of the real me.

I don't know really know if I can explain the real me, but I know that because this is my last confession you deserve at least that. I don't know when it happened, but during the years of saving the day, saving the town, I stopped wanting to save the day. I had the feeling of just letting them suffer for living in a town that they know is frequented by ravageing monsters. I wanted them to hurt for all the taken for granted sacrifice that we've made... That's not exactly true, the truth is, I wanted to be the one to hurt them. I guess that's why she died. I was on route to saving a woman the other day, her car was out of control and she was heading right for a train with no hope of stopping unless I intervened. I was rushing to save her, but all of all of a sudden I just stopped and watch the car drive into the train. I heard the scream, saw the explosion, and I don't know why but I felt something in my head. Giddiness. I knew she had died, the cargo on the train was completely destroyed, and I was happy.

I knew that it was wrong, but I didn't want to tell anybody. I knew that someone would try and "take care" of me. But I'm not suspossed to be taken care of, I'm supposed to take care of others. I had to get out, I had to hide, but there was only one place I knew I could hide and never be found. So that's where I am now. You found this note on the dresser, you'll find me in the place of our most evil villian I turned myself in to him to kill him and then myself knowing this was the perfect way to say good-bye.

I have great love, respect, and honor to everything that you stand for and fight for, I hope you don't end the same as I did.

With Good Graces,

Blossom Utonium

A/N: well there is a new story for me. I know it's short and in my opinion not very high caliber, but if you like it and review it I may make a second chapter to this one.

Peace Out

LukAng


	2. Buttercup's goodbye

Powerpuff girls

A Way to Say Good-Bye

A/N: This is one view of a second chapter. If I can think of a good way to have the other version I will write that to. This is happening about ten minutes after the first chapter.

Dear smart, kind and precious family of mine,

While this is not the way most would think it would turn out, it has been building for a long time. In fact, I have been feeling bad deep down for as long as I can remember. That may be why I've always been hostile. I thought if I could express my pain through violence and teasing then I would feel better, and at first I was right. Although as years went on, even pounding on bad guys and monsters didn't do anything so I had to do something. I wouldn't dare hurt my sisters in a right state of mind so I did the only thing I could think of, I cut myself. It started out small and barely noticeable but it wasn't enough. It eventually got so bad that I couldn't cut myself enough without being noticed. I knew there had to be something. Walking home one day I realized what that was. If I couldn't exhaust the sadness with pain then I would just dull the pain that was there, I found marijuana. I really helped but even that wasn't enough I had to get rid of the pain so I needed more: heroin, cocaine, dope, crack, ice, shrooms, and many more. It was heaven but when I came down I realized there was no way I could keep this up with the drugs so here I am now.

I don't really know why I always felt bad; I guess I always felt like I was unnoticed even though I acted up the most. I always wanted to be the cute one or the smart one, but I was always the dull one always the one getting bad grades and getting into trouble I hated being me and because of it I hated everyone who liked me for who I was. I never liked my black hair, my green eyes, my dull skin, and being a tomboy, even though I knew that's who I was.

Blossom, in my opinion I've treated you with less than the respect you deserved. I always wanted to be the leader and because of it I always criticized your plans and was jealous of you beauty. Even if your plan is a thing of genius, I secretly mock your plan in my mind. Even though I hate myself for it, and I still love you, everyday I wished that your beauty left you and went to me. I hated that you were always little miss perfect because it just reminded me of how bad I was, how flawed I was, it was like living with a supermodel everyday, and it pissed me off.

Bubbles, I was always annoyed by you especially as a child. Whenever I heard you cry, I hated your annoying whiny voice. I hated having to take care of you and look after you. You were a superhero too! And BLOSSOM was always TOO BUSY TO HELP! But SHE was the LEADER, so she had other duties! I was pissed off everyday I heard you call for help... Although I hated you I wanted to be you, being taken care of and watched over. No matter what you do, even today, people don't punish you as much as they would me or even Blossom. You get away with so much it's unbelievable. However there is one thing about you I don't envy: The fact that you are a slut. While I love my niece, your daughter, I know way she came about. She isn't Boomer's I seen you hanging around with other boys and the truth will come out eventually, although not from me. It is because you can live this lie that I can kill myself knowing that that there are no true good people in this world.

Butch, while I like you as a friend, you are not to me like Brick is to Blossom or Bubbles is to Boomer. I don't want you as a boyfriend. Although you didn't do anything to affect my decision, you didn't really give me a reason not to kill myself. You tried hitting in me every chance you got, yet never getting my hints that I don't like you in that way. You were a good friend, I just wasn't looking for a boyfriend. I hate to do this to all who don't deserve it like you, but I just can't go on living all the lies and agony that I go through in my mind.

I just can't believe what's happened, what I did. I know this is going to be the biggest shock of all, and I don't know what was going through my mind but I think I'm losing my sanity. Yesterday I was stopping a robbery, I chased the robber out to an alley and tripped him up. He fell to the ground, but tried to call away. I hit him in the head and then again in the gut. After two more hits in the head I couldn't remember anything after that. The next thing I remember, I was in my room waking up two hours later. I have no idea what happened to the guy,but I tried to find him but couldn't. I'm afraid that I killed him and I don't want to be murderer. I'm afraid that I may do it again I was just so scared I didn't know what to do. That's when I saw the news, it said they found a corpse two blocks from the very bank I saved however they had to use dental records because he had no I.D. and he unrecongnizable, but I knew it was him. It was so bad that they didn't even show his body on TV but I knew it had to be him and I was a murderer. I had to leave.

I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I can't go through the risk that I kill someone else or hurt someone I care about. I can't go on living knowing that I'm a murderer. I know that you two can save the day by yourself. Or a least Blossom, I know you can.

I love you all (except you Bubbles),

signed Buttercup Utonium


	3. Bubbles's final say

Powerpuff girls

A Way to Say Good-Bye

A/N: This happens the same day as the other two chapters, but on the other side of town

Dear everyone who I ever loved or hated

This may come a shock to all of you reading this, but this woman whom I am will be gone before any of you ever get a chance to read this letter. It may be hard to believe that this once cute and lovable girl is now so disappointed in her life and self that she has no choice but to make everyone happier by taking herself out of existence. I am very pleased with my decision to do this, because I know that people will be happier with not having to take care of me. I have made both my sisters lives miserable and have lived a life of neglect, selfishness and sin. Although I really never cared about how I treat others, I feel I have been a bad woman, friend, sister, mother, girlfriend, and human being.

Blossom, I have never been there for you whenever you needed someone else to save the day. I lied about being sick so many times that I guess God made me sick as punishment. I acted like a baby even though I always knew better. I just always acted that way to get more attention. I made your life more stressful by needing you to take care of me. I liked it when you and Buttercup fought because it gave me entertainment to watch even though it looked like I was crying. Blossom, you may have been wondering what I have been doing late at nights. Well the truth is, I have been clubbng most nights of the week. I just enjoy the thrill of going out to these night clubs and trying to get men to buy me drinks. You may be wondering how I could be getting into these clubs. Well, I have stole and pawned some of your belongings to have a couple of fake I.D's made and some costumes to put on so I wouldn't be recognized. I know it was wrong, but it was so long ago that I stopped caring about your things quite some time ago.

Buttercup, I know you have hated me for a long time. the thing is I've secretly wanted to kill you for so long. You have annoyed me with your constant bickering and always wanting to be the leader, yet never actually taking a stand. You always want us to do things the way you want, but whenever Blossom says no you just back down you're just spineless. You always think yourself so tough yet you rely on drugs and self-mutilation to ease your feeling of uselessness. That's right I see what you do to yourself, where do you think you get all your money from? I leave mine lying around so you can "steal" it to get your fix. I leave it so you can find it so you will eventually kill yourself to ease your own pain while everyone else's pain just continue to grow. You will let yourself become just another body to let everyone else worry about you. You going to kill yourself to get rid of your own pain, I kill so some relief will be brought to this world. I don't care if you know that my daughter is not Boomer's. After today it won't matter to anyone whose daughter she is. So whatever it is you think you know you can shove it up your ass.

Boomer, I just went out with you because I took pity on you and because everyone expected me to go out with you. You looked like such a dweeb and I couldn;t stand watching you make a fool out of yourself everyday just to get a girlfriend. While I let you screw me, you never satisfied me. That is yet another reason I cheated on you. I just let the guys at the club screw me, sometimes for money, sometimes just for fun, I know it was risky that I could get a disease, but I didn't really care. It was one of these random men that became the father of my daughter, I really don't know which nor do I care. I just have to let you know Boomer that you are a loser. If you want a real girlfriend, you might want to have a little spine and some creativity to impress the ladies. By the way you might want to get tested. I don't know what for, just do them all.

So you see some of the things that brought me to where I am today, but what you may not know is why I am killing myself and my daughter tonight. Well, I like to drink, a lot. I like to get drunk, but lately I've been drinking so much that I wake up two days later without knowing what the hell happened. I have seen the stupidness and vileness of humans mostly from myself. I don't want my daughter to live in a world of such vile retchedness so I have to take my daughter out rather than leaving her with a foster family. Since I cannot live without my daughter that is the final reason that I have to take myself out as well. I have hated most of you and you all get on my nerves. I want you all to continue on without me as if I never existed. I stopped loving you so screw you all, and go to hell.

So from the daughter that has nothing to give and everything to take,

Bubbles Utonium


	4. The next day

A/N: Hello again this is my final chapter for this story. It is simply to display people's reactions to the events of previous chapters. However some facts may have been held back from some people.

A Way to Say Good-Bye

Epilogue: The Next Day

"This is Chet Ubetcha with a special morning report from the city of Townsville. Devastating reports came in this morning stating the Powerpuff had died. Police had found them on opposite sides of the city all looking as if they had been murdered. The news is even more upsetting when it turns out that Bea, daughter of the Powerpuff girl Bubbles and the Rowdyruff Boy Boomer, had also been killed alongside her mother. Boomer has yet to have been reached for comment. Police have not released any autopsies on what could have killed the girls, but I think I stand for everyone watching that those who killed these heroic teenagers need to pay.

"The Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, had this to say."

"It is quite tragic that this event has befallen our great city, I just encourage our citizens to try and return to their normal lives. The death of the Powerpuff girls is a disastrous thing to have happened and we will all try to keep them and their families in our hearts and prayers. We will use our greatest efforts to right this injustice that has befallen us. Believe me when I say that the committers of this crime will pay for their actions. Thank you, no further comment."

"That was Mayor Bellum from Townsville. Some rumors have been brought up already concerning the deaths of the girls and that their deaths would be attributed to suicide rather than murder. I just have to say that if you believe that, then you need to take a one way trip to the loony bin. We will have more reports on the subject as they come forward."

Two days later

The mayor's office

"Mayor Bellum we can't just keep the girl's suicide a secret forever. People will find out eventually. The letters will get out."

"That may be true Agent Black, but for now we need to keep this under wraps for as long as possible. Do you have any idea how devastating and depressing it would be to the general public if they found out that not only are their heroes dead, but they themselves were the culprit. Not to mention the included rap sheet that would be accredited to them. I mean we've got murder, accessory to murder, illegal drugs, drinking under-age, making fake I.D. cards, self mutilation, my god. If the public saw what the girls had become, the city spirit would just be gone. Havoc would befall the entire city. At least with the public thinking that they were killed, then they will be thought of as heroes. However, another issue is to deal with a memorial."

"Why is that a problem Ma'am?" Agent White said.

"If we were to put up a memorial and the truth ever did get out, then it would be like we were honoring them as criminals. But if we don't then people will get suspicious of why there is no memorial."

"Ma'am, I think the easiest way to get over this problem is to wait and eventually tell the truth about them, act like we just found out, and then make a memorial for them for their actions before they became criminals." Said Black

"That may just be the solution we need. However, I just wouldn't feel right. I think we need to at least discuss this with Professor Utonium and his wife first. That way they can be part of this discussion to.

The Next Day

The Mayor's Office

"Mayor Bellum, do you fully understand what you're asking us to do?" asked Prof. Utonium

"Yes I do sir, I know that you've read the letters yourself, and I know you know the situation. I realize that both you and your wife have been through a lot and this is not a very good time to be asking, but this is an important issue that only you can fairly solve."

"You're asking me to decide whether or not to reveal the secret lives of my daughters, to defamate their character and just about ruin the spirit of this entire city. My daughters just died, it is just too soon. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to put you through this, and I'm really sorry about your loss, but this is a serious situation. I mean, I care about those girls almost as much as you do, so I can understand a little of what you're going through. But-"

"You have no idea what I'm going through. If you did, you wouldn't have even brought me here to ask this. You would have already known my answer as a parent. I think you brought me here to convince me why not giving them a memorial is a good idea. I know it's not about money, it's about city spirit. But these are my daughters you know I'm going to say yes, build it. Whether you do it or not is really up to you. And that's all I have to say. Good-bye."

"But Professor-"

"I said good-bye"

Later That Day

"So what are we going to do now ma'am?" Agent Black asked

"I know that it will be hard for everyone to get past this. And I know that it will be hard for the Utonium family as well. I think the best thing for everyone is if we tell the truth and hope for the best."

"But ma'am, this could cause a serious backlash on your administration, possibly alienating some people from helping you, maybe even cause a serious issue with the police department. Do you realize how much the crime rate could rise because of this?" Agent White replied

"The crime will rise regardless; we'll deal with that when it comes. I believe we only have one solution. We just need the family's approval; otherwise everything will just go bad for everyone involved, especially the Utonium family. Get it done ASAP."

"Yes ma'am." Said the agents

One Month later

"This is Chet Ubetcha with a special report, _Honoring The PowerPuff Girls_. We bring you now live to a special speech from the mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum."

"Hello city of Townsville, today we will reveal our memorial to the Powerpuff Girls. However, first I need to divulge of something first. There have been rumors pertaining to the suicide girls rather than murder. It is sad to say that those rumors are absolutely true. There were many sad circumstances and many bad things happened to the girls and they felt it was the correct thing to do. While suicide is never the answer, it still doesn't mean that it's not sad for that person just because they made a wrong decision. This memorial represents all the things we loved about the girls, while also trying to get past the things they did wrong. I hope that this memorial will help people coping with depression and thoughts of suicide. I also take this day to announce the opening of the Utonium/Keane Revival of Happiness Charity fighting for suicide prevention. The charity will open a youth center and after school activity program with fully certified therapists and child psychologists to help all children.

"And now for the unveiling."

The maytor talked for almost an hour in honor of the girls. When it was all over, every citizen of townsville instead of falling apart and feeling hopeless like the mayor feared, they felt inspired and prideful at the mayor's words. They banded together in honor of the girls to keep the city safe.

The End

A/N: Well, that's it. Just needed this last chapter to close the story and get everyone's thought on everything. Thank everyone for their reviews and please continue to read and enjoy my work.

Peace Out

LukAng


End file.
